


Letter to Satele

by AngstyDathomirians



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I pretty much needed this, Kinda depressing, SWTOR AU one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyDathomirians/pseuds/AngstyDathomirians
Summary: After Revan's death, his descendant Satele Shan finds what he left behind: a single holocron





	

**Author's Note:**

> It always kinda bugged me that Revan and Satele had no interaction. I picture them being very fond of each other; he would think of her as his daughter. He would justify all his crazy actions as protecting her, which is kind of what he says here

“My dearest Satele,

We may not see each other again, so I wanted to thank you. These past few weeks have been hard for me. I miss Bastila and everyone I knew, and if I ever hurt you I am truly sorry. But the one good thing that came out of all this was you. You are the light of my life, and I will never be able to thank you enough for saving me. You make me want to be the best person I can be. When I was freed, I didn’t want to live. My wife and son were centuries dead, and everything I did to save them seemed like it was for nothing. But then I met you, and I learned you were my descendant, and I was reminded of why I fight. Bastila and I gave up our own happiness so our children could have theirs, and that includes you. You may not understand what I’m doing, but it’s all to protect you. You are the reason I fight, and I regret nothing. I know you’re a grown woman, and not a child, but I hope you can tolerate my sentimentality. I’ve been rather emotive lately. It’s true what I said, that you remind me of Bastila. I hear her voice when you speak, and when I look into your eyes it’s as if I’m looking into hers. But you are not her. I love you because you are Satele, and I don’t want you to doubt that. So goodbye, my darling. I’ll stop talking and let you get back to your life. I hope this helped clarify things. I love you.

-Revan

\- And about Theron; reach out to him now. I never had a chance to get to know my son, and I don't want you to wait until it's too late. Don't take this opportunity for granted. Again, I love you. Goodbye for real this time.


End file.
